Choi Min Ho
thumb|328px|Cho Min HoNombre Artístico: 민호 / MinHo. * Nombre Completo: 최민호 / Choi Min Ho. * Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín. * Fecha de Nacimiento: 09-Diciembre-1991 (24 Años). * Lugar de Nacimiento:'Incheon, Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura:'1.81cm * '''Peso: 64kg. * Grupo Sanguíneo: B. * Signo zodiacal:'Sagitario. * '''Signo zodiacal chino:'Cabra. * 'Agencia:'SM Entertainment. Historia '''Pre-Debut MinHo nació el 9 de diciembre de 1991 en Incheon, Corea del Sur. Proviene de una familia adinerada. Su familia la forman su padre (ex-futbolista y entrenador de la liga K Daejun de fútbol), su madre, y su hermano mayor. Fue descubierto por un agente de SM Entertainment en la calle en el 2006. Antes de debutar, participó en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Lee Sang Bong y en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek en marzo del 2008. SHINee se mantuvo en secreto hasta el 18 de mayo de 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgido en diversos artículos en Internet. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la banda ya habían hecho pequeñas apariciones sin alertar a los medios de comunicación sobre un nuevo grupo. Jonghyun, por ejemplo, prestó su voz en un dueto con Liyin Zhang en "Wrongly Given Love" (chino: 交错的爱, pinyin: Gyo cuòjeog ài), que fue grabado en el primer álbum chino de Zhang Liyin. Minho apareció en Sangbaek, un desfile de moda en marzo de 2008. El 19 de mayo del 2008, un reclamo para el debut del grupo de música, un vídeo apareció en su sitio web oficial. El vídeo fue lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini-álbum el 23 de mayo de 2008. Ha Baek Sang fue nombrado como su diseñador oficial, él creo la moda llamada "Shinee Trend".El 18 de Mayo de 2008 se empezaron a divulgar artículos por internet sobre el debut de un nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Al día siguiente apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut creando curiosidad y euforia entre los fans del KPOP. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su site oficial. Debut SHINee debutó con la aparición en la televisión SBS's "Inkigayo", el 25/05/2008, realizando su 1.er single, Replay (누난 너무 예뻐) y su popularidad fue instantánea, el grupo arrasó con muchos premios New Artist. Su primera aparición en un programa de música fue el 22/05/2008 en el M! Countdown. El 07/06/2008, SHINee realiza el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. Los miembros del grupo también han pasado por varios programa de radio, como muestra de la KBS Super Junior kiss the Radio, un programa de radio organizado por los miembros de Super JuniorLeeteuk y Eunhyuk. SHINee visitó otras emisoras de radio que fueron acogidos por otros miembros de Super Junior, como Shindong 's Stop the Boring Time y Sungmin' s Reckless Radio, donde realizó algunas de sus canciones.También han hecho muchas actuaciones en diversos espectáculos de televisión, incluida Star King y Star Golden Bell. SHINee recibió el "Rookie of the Month" en la adjudicación Cyworld, 9 días después de su debut en el MNet 20's Choice Award 2008 que ganó el "Hot New Star" de adjudicación. SHINee lanzó su primer álbum el 28/07/2008 titulado "The SHINee World". El primer single publicado del álbum fue "산소 같은 너" Like Oxygen, que es una portada de "Show the World" por Martin Hoberg Hedegaard originalmente escrito por el danés songwriting/production de producción de Thomas Troelsen, Remee y Lucas Secon. El vídeo musical oficial fue publicado el 18/09/2008 y posicionó a "Love Like Oxygen" como la canción #1. últimamente han sido elogiados ya que sus presentaciones en vivo son muy buenas y se nota la calidad vocal de todos los miembros. SM The Performance SM The Performance fue creada con los mejores bailarines de SM Entertainment con el proposito de promocionar grandes performances.Promocionaron el single "Spectrum" (con el Sonido Instrumental de la cancion original de Dj Zedd, autor original del tema). Composicion Minho es conocido por haber escrito y co-escrito muchos de los raps para las canciones de SHINee. Para los álbumes iniciales él trabajó junto a JQ, un compositor de SM. En su primer álbum de estudio The SHINee World, el ayudó a escribir los raps para "Replay", "Love Like Oxygen", "Love's Way", "One for Me", "Graze" y "Best Place" En el 2009, para el segundo mini álbum Romeo, él co-escribió "Talk to You", "Juliette", "Hit me" y "Romeo + Juliette". Para el tercer mini álbum 2009, Year of Us, él junto a su compañero de banda Key y JQ escribieron la canción "Get Down". En su segundo álbum de estudio Lucifer lanzado en julio del 2010, él escribió los raps para "Up & Down"(donde participó su compañero de banda Jonghyun), "Obsession" (también escrito por Jonghyun), "Your Name" (escrito por su compañero de banda Onew), y co-escribió la canción "WOWOWOW" junto a JQ. En el álbum repackaged Hello, él escribió el rap para la canción "Hello", y co-escribió los raps para "One" y "Get it". También se le atribuye la creación de los raps para las canciones "Better", "To your heart" y "Stranger" de su primer álbum de estudio japonés llamado First lanzado en diciembre del 2011. Para el cuarto mini álbum del grupo Sherlock lanzado en marzo del 2012, él escribió los raps para las canciones "Alarm clock" y "Honesty" (escrita por Jonghyun). Para el tercer álbum de estudio Chapter 2. Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me, Minho escribió los raps para las canciones "Shine" (Medusa I), "Music Box", "Excuse Me Miss" y "Can't Leave" (Sleepless Night). Vida personal En 2008 fue la tercera Video Festival Internacional de la Juventud "el aura" Embajador de Buena Voluntad con su compañero Shinee miembro, Clave . Minho fue nombrado como embajador de la Universidad de Konkuk en 2010. Minho se graduó de la Universidad de Konkuk escuela secundaria afiliada 's el 10 de febrero de 2010. Después de tomar el examen de ingreso a la universidad el año anterior, fue admitido en 2010 para el ingreso a tiempo parcial de Konkuk para las artes y la cultura gran película en la que está asistiendo. 12 Su padre, Choi Yun-Gyeom , es un entrenador muy conocido de fútbol de Corea del Sur. Él tiene un hermano mayor llamado Choi Minseok. En marzo de 2010, Minho se lesionó durante el rodaje de Dream Team Temporada 2. Él tuvo que retirarse de sus actividades, mientras que su compañero Shinee miembroTaemin lo reemplazó en el programa durante su ausencia. 13 14 Después de su recuperación, Minho finalmente regresó en agosto de 2010 para continuar sus actividades y promociones de Shinee segundo álbum de estudio de longitud completa 's, " Lucifer ". 15 El 23 de mayo de 2011, fue nombrado Embajador Honorario de la Juventud de 2011. 16 A continuación, recibieron una placa de identificación en la celebración de la Semana de la Juventud que tuvo lugar en el auditorio COEX. Dramas * Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016) * Mrs. Cop 2 (SBS, 2016, Cameo) * Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) * Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013, cameo) * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) * Pianist (KBS, 2010) * My Precious Kid (KBS2, 2008, cameo) Películas * Two Men minho (2015 Ana Laura Hernández Mora 27años Hola Miki Nadal se puede ver en la ciudad * Marital Harmony (2016) * Spring Granny (2016) * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * I AM (2012) Programas de TV * Running Man Ep.254 (SBS, 2015) * Quiz show 1 vs 100 (KBS2, 2015) * Fluttering India (KBS, 2015) Junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Sunggyu y Suho * Running Man Ep.201 (SBS, 2014) * Cool Kiz on the Block - The Cool Kiz Soccer Team! (KBS,2014) * Idol Star Championships (MBC, 2014) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015, como MC) * Star Diving Show Splash (2013) * Korean Music Wave in Bangkok (2013, MC) * Running Man Ep.129 (SBS, 2013) * Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013, MC) * Running Man Ep.75(SBS, 2012) * Oh My School (2011) * Invencible Youth Ep.6 (KBS, 2011) * Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2010-2013) * Honey Pot (2010, MBC) * Hello Baby! 2da Temporada (KBS, 2010) Junto a SHINee Programas de Radio * Heechul's Youngstreet Radio (2010) * Super Junior's Kiss the Radio 'Sukira' (2010) * Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio (2009) * Shindong and Shinyoung's ShimShimTapa Radio (2008 - 2009) Concierto en holograma * Girl Story (2015) Vídeos Musicales * Girls Generation - "Gee" (2010) (versión Japonesa) * Girls Generation - "Gee" (2009) (Versión Coreana) * VNT - " Sound" (2010) Colaboraciones * SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Taemin, Lay y Kai) (2012) Premios Anuncios * Addidas (2014) * Gluten Free Rice Pasta (2013) * SK Telecom (2013) CuriosidadesEdit * Grupos K-Pop: '''SHINee. ** '''Posición: Visual, Rapero Principal, Sub-Vocalista y Bailarín. * Educación: Konkuk University (Arte y cine). * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''Flamer's. * '''Idiomas: Coreano, Japones, inglés (básico). * Familia: Madre, Padre, hermano mayor (cuyo nombre es Choi Minsuk) * Apodo: '''Flaming Charisma, Frog Prince Minho, Rano, Ojon. * '''Religión: '''Cristiano. * '''Artistas Favoritos: Justin Timberlake y Usher. * Citas Ciegas: Kim Ji Woon * '''Hobbies: '''Cantar, escribir rap's, ver películas, fútbol, basketball y tomarse fotos. * '''Chica ideal : '''Es alguien que realmente lo quiera. Él sera muy feliz con eso. * Proviene de una familia adinerada. * Durante el 2006 y 2007 Minho vivió en Beijing para aprender chino mandarín. * Una vez, le dio a una fan su número de móvil para que ésta lo llamara. * Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. * Es parte de la Kyu-line, siendo unos de sus amigos más cercanos Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Changmin deTVXQ y Jonghyun de CNBLUE. * Participó en "2013 Asian Dream Cup", un evento de fútbol de caridad que se llevó a cabo en el Estadio de Shanghai el 23 de junio del 2013, donde JS Foundation donará las ganancias de este partido de fútbol a las áreas afectadas por el terremoto de Sichuan. * Antes de debutar, participó en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Lee Sang Bong y en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek en marzo del 2008. * Cuando grabó la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetirla muchas veces porque él lo hacía mal al conocerla desde que ellos era jóvenes, en cambio Sulli se empezaba a sentir más cómoda. * Se posicionó #05 en el Top 10 "Los mejores Idols masculinos visuales" en el programa de Ment 'Super Idol Chart Show'. (2014) * Es algo tímido e introvertido, no sabe muy bien cómo comunicarse con la gente nueva, a veces es muy torpe con los demás pero de buen corazón. Si eres su amigo no dejará de estar preocupado por ti ni un segundo. * Las cosas que le agradan son, el orden, la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, los niños, los colores bonitos combinados, la luz del sol al amanecer, jugar, las bromas, la lluvia, mirar las nubes y buscarles figuras. * Es muy cercano a sus Hyungs Donghae y Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Una vez expresó su profundo cariño hacia Donghae por la radio, le dio las gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por telefono con Max ChangMin y esté se encontraba algo decaído, le cantó una canción. * Mientras que los demás miembros de SHINee van jugando y bromeando en el coche, Minho prefiere dormir. * Una vez, Minho dio su número de teléfono a una fan. Había un vídeo, dónde se podía ver que se lo daba. * Min Ho le dio el nombre al perro de JongHyun “Roo”. Este le pregunto que nombre ponerle al cachorro y Min Ho dijo "Roo" (Lo que sea) * Se pocisiono en el puesto #5 del Top5 de “Los miembros más guapos de grupos masculinos de KPop” de la encuesta de Showbiz Korea del canal Arirang. * Minho tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con Taemin por primera vez porque lo confundió por un hyung. * A Minho le gustaría aprender a tocar el saxofón. * Minho siempre ve partidos de fútbol en TV, incluso cuando está en shows de radio. * La primera impresión que tuvo Minho de Taemin fue que era lindo como un hermano. * Minho se siente más relajado y cómodo cuando está en la cama . * A Minho le gustan las películas de acción, sobre todo las de James Bond. * Minho describe el baile de Juliette como un baile fresco y divertido. * A Minho le gustaría llevar a su novia a un partido de fútbol o baloncesto. Cree que todas las parejas lo hacen. * Minho mandaba mensajes seguidamente a Jonghyun mientras él reposaba (por su lesión). A pesar de que Jonghyun decía que estaba ocupado, le contestaba los mensajes rápidamente. * Minho modeló sin los demás miembros en pistas de moda. Durante ese tiempo, extrañó a SHINee y se sintió solo sin ellos. * Minho quiere una chica que sea pura y cálida. * Minho recomienda escuchar “Romantic”. Dice que esa canción lastima su corazón, incluso durante grabaciones. * Minho se siente extraño cuando no está con SHINee. * Es el que más duerme. * El miembro favorito de Gyeongshik (el manager de SHINee) es Minho porque siempre es el que lo escucha más. * Minho escuchaba a Boys II Men- End of the Road durante sus días de escuela cuando estudiaba para sus exámenes. * Minho piensa que si Jonghyun no estallara y gritara “¡Silencio!” cuando los miembros lo interrumpen, su imagen sería perfecta. * A los miembros les desagrada cuando Minho guiña el ojo. * Durante los días de entrenamiento, Minho solía mostrar una imagen de Taemin a su amigos y preguntarles “¿A que es lindo?”. * Minho es capaz de durar 3 minutos sin parpadear. * Fue elegido junto a YoonA de Girls' Generation como embajadores honorarios por UNICEF. * Antes le gustaba a Dara ver video. * Minho ha ofrecido recientemente una entrevista y un reportaje fotográfico a la revista Cosmopolitan.El atractivo ídolo posó con la colección otoño/invierno 2014 de Carte Blanche en Helsinki, Finlandia, para la sesión. Usando chaquetas de lana gruesa y jerséis cálidos, la mirada carismática característica de Minho templará los corazones de muchas mujeres.Para su entrevista, Minho comentó que su viaje en solitario a Finlandia le enseñó la importancia de tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo y no dudó en mostrar su sorprendente visión filosófica sobre su identidad como miembro de SHINee y como hombre. Dijo: “Antes era del tipo que se quedaba dormido tan pronto como se tumbaba, pero estos días tengo muchos pensamientos antes de ir a dormir. Pienso sobre mi vida en contraposición como Minho de SHINee y como joven de 24 años. Creo que pensamientos como ‘¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?’ y ‘Debería actuar con más madurez’… Han pasado años desde que debuté. Creo que los años pasan muy rápidamente. Debido a que comencé a trabajar siendo tan joven, siento como si hubiera estado corriendo sin interrupciones. No he tenido mucho tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor… Creo que puedo darme oportunidades para crecer con mayor madurez si hago tiempo para mi mismo, no importa lo ocupado que esté. He decidido que quiero mi futuro sea más fructífero, pero también quiero vivir una vida brillante que sea apropiada para mi edad.” Minho y los otros miembros de SHINee están promocionando su tercer álbum completo japonés, “I’m Your Boy”, con una gira de conciertos en Japón. * En la práctica de su concierto en china Jonghyun lo beso por accidente Galeria 29wr42t.jpg|Cho Min Ho 6aa0c1a05024e7211889b595c3799693.jpg|Cho Min Ho 00068417.jpg|Cho Min Ho 130506-HQ-Minho-LTE-Behind-The-Scene-Pictures-shinee-34414389-333-500.jpg|Cho Min Ho 65746290.jpg|Cho Min Ho c764dec540eedb6e2d9a1406a3583082.jpg|Cho Min Ho dafeb9d6099e9423a98ecf1b70bc7339.jpg|Cho Min Ho Ey4qfFs.jpg|Cho Min Ho Cho Min Ho.jpg|Cho Min Ho large.jpg|Cho Min Ho large.png|Cho Min Ho Minho.png|Cho Min Ho Minho6.jpg|Cho Min Ho Minho-SHINee_1374777464_af_org.jpg|Cho Min Ho